


长期冷战

by Half_ring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_ring/pseuds/Half_ring
Summary: 一场酒会和一点点计谋
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	长期冷战

**Author's Note:**

> 战后/双傲罗/破镜重圆  
> HE

*

德拉科·马尔福率先从梦中惊醒，显然做了个噩梦，险些一蹦三尺高。现实情况没好到哪里去，他一个鲤鱼打挺直勾勾地从床上弹起来，带起大半床被子。塌陷下去的另一半床铺上传来一声沙哑低吟，正处于半睡半醒之间的人骤然受到冷空气袭击，理智尚未回笼，相识十数年养成的习惯已然率先发动攻击——  
“操你的，马尔福，你不睡觉还有人想睡。”  
就是这个声音。这个在噩梦里不死不休地纠缠了自己一整晚、甚至更多个夜晚的声音。  
德拉科得承认，尽管这不符合一个马尔福一贯的作风，但自己的手臂的确在颤抖。宿醉让他头昏脑胀，连带着眼神模糊，哆哆嗦嗦地将埋头在那只绵软枕头中的这辈子都忘不掉的该死的脸反复确认了三四遍以后，终于心如死灰地得出一个结论：  
梅林和他开了一个天大的玩笑。  
他，德拉科·马尔福，一个前食死徒，他睡了巫师界的救世主、魔法部的新星、他的死对头兼老同学兼现同事……这些头衔暂且都不重要，总之，他睡了哈利·波特——  
他天杀的前男友！

*

“事情就是这样，你喝多了，我也是。”  
哈利踩在冰凉的浴室瓷砖上，对着镜子稳当地刮掉脸上的泡沫。镜子里映出德拉科的脸，在经历过宿醉早起的兵荒马乱之后已经收起了所有的惊慌失措，但显然，仍然保持着对世界疯狂程度的质疑。  
“我不觉得一场简单的醉酒就能让我们两个睡在同一张床上，破特。”  
昨天魔法部刚刚结束了一场跨界追捕巫师犯罪团伙的行动，几乎出动了全部的傲罗。紧张的追捕行动结束后，由已经成为魔法部部长的赫敏·格兰杰女士起头，带领上百个巫师浩浩荡荡地公然翘班，抛下繁琐的结案报告，来了一场放纵的不醉不归。  
“没想到只会读书的万事通小姐还有这一面。”  
德拉科从鼻腔发出一声嗤笑，在此之前他干了三杯火焰威士忌。就算他血统纯正、相貌英俊、实绩斐然、且在这场追捕行动中出力不小，人们看他的时候难免还是会为他贴一张“前食死徒”的标签，并敬而远之。以至于在这样的集体活动里，唯一不惧与他为伍的格兰芬多三人组居然都他妈能算得上是德拉科·马尔福的亲密好友。  
“是万事通女士。”罗恩·韦斯莱抱着蜂蜜酒杯率先表达不满，“嘿老兄，记得吗，她嫁人了。”  
“我好歹也是个格兰芬多，不是吗？”赫敏对此坦然一笑。  
他们当然没有熟络到可以冰释前嫌把酒言欢的程度，但是在胜利喜悦和酒精的作用下——管它的。  
只有哈利在闷头喝酒，看起来半点也不想加入这场一个斯莱特林和两个格兰芬多的世纪对话。罗恩酒意上头，起身过来拍拍他的肩膀：“伙计，我记得你前两天还和我说要是有个能和马尔福说几句——哦！”他捂着自己惨遭肘击的肋骨，郁闷地说，“看来你确实醉了。”  
我没醉，哈利想，我看你还没重影。他撇过头，目光落在德拉科身上，视线在那一瞬间虚焦。一、二、三、四，救世主眯起双眼，突如其来爽朗地大笑出声，老天，他看见了四个德拉科·马尔福。  
“破特，”德拉科眉头紧锁，显然哈利的笑声于他而言那样刺耳，“事实上，我还没有先嘲笑你那颗疤头上又添了一条新的——勋章。”  
抓捕行动的最后阶段，救世主英勇地冲在最前线，以一敌多的同时不小心被麻瓜子弹贴着侧脸擦过去，一道长长的血痕横亘其上，尽管医生再三保证治疗后绝不会留疤，但总之现在，哈利看起来仍然惨兮兮的，随时有破相风险。  
这往往是一场争执的起源，也许是互相破口大骂，也许是动起手来砸了整个酒吧，像他们曾经在霍格沃茨的那七年，乃至之后，但绝不包括最近这三年。  
但哈利这一次难得的没有反驳德拉科的嘲讽，他盯着德拉科，眼睛里闪动着霍格沃茨上空的月光。然后忽然笑了，跌跌撞撞地向着德拉科的方向走，伸出手，触摸德拉科身旁的虚影。  
“你看到我的纸鹤了吗，德拉科？”他醉醺醺地问。

*

“哈利·破特。”德拉科头也没抬地说，“来找我做什么？无论是找我打架，或是来施展你那战后无处安放的圣人欲望，我恐怕你都要失望而归了。”  
“嘿，马尔福。”黑头发的大男孩儿从火弩箭上跳下来，带着一丝被抓包的尴尬，更多的是不知从何而来的局促不安，“呃……我是说，好巧，你也在这儿。”  
当然，如果一刻钟以前他没有庄严宣誓他不打算干点好事，这句话说起来将会显得更有诚意。  
德拉科靠在天文塔的塔尖上，捧着他的魔药课本，闻言回过头，月光倾泻落进那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“难不成你是为了来感谢我施舍给你那张魔药清单？我只能说，那是有代价的。一个马尔福从不做无缘无故的慈善。毕竟我不是你，圣人破特。”  
两人对视一眼，德拉科假笑，哈利讪笑。  
“友善点，马尔福，闭上一会儿你那张刻薄的嘴巴，也许你会收获更多的东西。”  
“比如？”德拉科耸耸肩，对此不置可否。他悲观地并不认为在战时率先走向伏地魔那一幕过后，自己还能从他人身上收获除了谩骂、偏见、畏惧和远离以外的任何东西。  
哈利挠了挠那头乱糟糟的黑发，像是下定了一个决心，向前一步，朝德拉科伸出一只手。摊平的掌心中立着一只天蓝色的、小小的纸鹤。  
“比如一个破冰的机会，比如……这个。”  
德拉科一怔。  
他记得它。那时候他们才三年级，他尚且是个无忧无虑的小混球，每天热衷于给救世主找些不痛不痒的小麻烦，尤其喜欢在魔药课上给哈利传一些莫名其妙的纸鹤——里面大多是些毫无营养的挑衅，和他随手涂鸦的简笔画（当然最终目的也是挑衅）——“让我们来给救世主糟糕透顶的魔药课成绩火上浇油一把。”仗着斯内普的偏爱。他得意洋洋地向克拉布和高尔宣布。  
“哦。”德拉科干巴巴地回复，嗓子发紧，莫名紧张，“一只纸鹤。所以呢，你要把它还给我吗？”  
“还给你？别想了，马尔福，它已经是我的了。”哈利打破了他漫无边际的瞎想，那双闪亮亮的祖母绿眸子里闪动着从始至终都没有变过的光，“我要是说我只是来赴一场迟到了四年的约架，你会信吗？”  
德拉科沉默良久，权衡利弊，最终决定去他妈的校规校纪立场阵营，去他妈的一切束缚，他大笑起来：“只有这点，随时乐意奉陪。”

*

而现在，六年后，一个喝醉的哈利·波特问德拉科，他看到他的纸鹤了吗。  
德拉科酒劲上头，怒从心起，空杯子“啪”地一声被扣在吧台上。倾身上前揪住哈利的衬衫领子，有心想吼一句“你他妈怎么有脸提这个”，感谢卢修斯的教育成果，马尔福家族的脸面在上，他总算没真的吼出声。  
但牙关紧咬，眼圈通红，没出息得像是梦回六年级被跟踪的盥洗室。半晌，成年人的理智在酒精的压抑下苏醒三分，德拉科松开手，将视线从哈利那双亮得惊人的绿眸子上移开，打算继续假装三年来形同陌路且关系不好的普通同事。  
“发什么疯，你……”  
他话没能说完，哈利突然扑了上来，像被用了一打夺魂咒，不管不顾地堵住了德拉科剩下半截欲盖弥彰，四片嘴唇恶狠狠地撞在一起，不像接吻，活像打架。疼痛很快混着血腥味在嘴巴里蔓延。德拉科险些淌出两滴眼泪。疼，太他妈的疼了，波特这个巨怪脑子，他恨恨地咒骂，高挺的鼻梁被哈利的圆框眼镜撞得快断掉。但他的理智很快在熟悉气息的包裹下飞去天上见了伏地魔。德拉科扣住哈利的腰，将接吻的主动权从一个只会乱咬人的小疯子手里夺回来。  
酒吧起先仍然喧闹异常，在某个瞬间忽然安静得落针可闻，宛若被集体施放了一个大型的无声无息，所有人都呆滞地瞩目着吧台前拥吻的救世主和前食死徒，分不清是酒精带来的幻象还是他妈的伏地魔再世。  
“哇哦。”红头发的韦斯莱男孩干巴巴地发出两个音节，回头向家眷求助，“赫敏，你看到了吗？”  
“当然，罗恩，我长了眼睛。”现任魔法部部长淡定自若地挥动魔杖，当着所有人的面对着难舍难分的两人丢了一个障碍重重，“现在，”她说，“让我们继续不醉不归。”

*

“该死的泥……格兰杰。”德拉科咬牙切齿。  
“事实上，她现在是一个韦斯莱。”哈利纠正他。  
此时他们正坐在德拉科公寓里餐桌的两端，家养小精灵早已为他们准备好美味的早餐——两份糖浆水果馅饼和南瓜汁——德拉科一边切割着对他而言过于甜腻的馅饼一边在脑海中毫不优雅地倾倒对这魔幻一幕的脏话。  
天知道，他不仅睡了自己的前男友，还正与他和平地共同享用早饭！  
德拉科在脑海中尖叫：我真不敢相信你居然还没毫不犹豫地打开公寓的门将他赶出去！反正他是救世主，且即将成为新上任的傲罗头头，他有一万种方法解决早餐以后自行前往魔法部，完全、一点、半点也不需要一个马尔福的怜悯。  
可他又心软地想，哈利的状态看起来实在不太好。想来任谁进行了个把月的分析追踪、又参与了一场高强度的战斗、又喝了个烂醉、然后被他的前男友在床上折腾了一整晚以后，都不会拥有过于饱满的精神。看，就现在，他脸上甚至还留着子弹的痕迹。  
属于德拉科的负罪感在心中冉冉升起，连甜腻腻的糖浆馅饼吃在嘴里都能品出几分酸涩感。  
该死的，他好像真的瘦了很多。红毛鼬鼠一家都是死的吗？他们不是隔三差五就邀请哈利去家庭聚会吗？  
明明每天在傲罗办公室抬头不见低头见，但像现在一样可以心平气和打量对方的机会是不多的。德拉科习惯提前十分钟幻影移形到魔法部，哈利则习惯提前五分钟，刚好错开两班电梯，等哈利进到办公室，德拉科已经忙于自己的事情。  
两人如无必要几乎不交流，而所有人对此都毫无疑问。所有人都知道哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福从学生时代起就是水火不容的死对头，连不幸同处一间办公室都是命运的捉弄。  
“你的公寓看起来不太一样了。我是说，和以前差了很多。”就在德拉科满怀心酸胡思乱想之际，哈利解决了他的早饭，随手将装南瓜汁的杯子放在手边。这是个不用仔细打量就能发现的事实，这里几乎连一点他曾生活过的痕迹都不再有。  
这间公寓还是他们刚搞在一起的第二年由德拉科买下的。那时候他们刚从霍格沃茨毕业，且正是情侣之间难舍难分的阶段。马尔福庄园在卢修斯尚居住在其中的情况下显然不是好去处，而格里莫广场，鉴于它的壁炉和陋居紧密相连，为了后半夜生活的质量，哈利决定将它从选项中排除。  
他和德拉科曾在这里一起度过了相当快活的一年。  
购置公寓是德拉科一早就有的念头，为了公平，哈利一手包办了家具及装饰物采购的工作。德拉科抱着双臂冷眼旁观并时不时附上几句对救世主无可救药的审美的嘲讽，然后得到一句恼羞成怒的“闭嘴，德拉科”，方法当然是嘴对嘴，再之后顺理成章地滚上床。  
而现在，所有的家具都被换成简约优雅的款式，以黑白灰三色为主基调，乱七八糟的装饰品都被清理一空，换上了很符合马尔福审美的高贵收藏品。  
哈利心酸又咬牙切齿地想：连一根备用牙刷都没给他留下。  
“冲动并不是格兰芬多的特权。”德拉科扯起唇角给了哈利一个标志性的假笑，“我没理由认为在你明确表示过再也不会踏进这个门槛以后，我还有责任为你保留任何私人物品，波特。”

*

但走到这一步并不需要什么惊天动地的误会或者道德上的错误，必要条件有且仅有一个年轻的哈利·波特和一个年轻的德拉科·马尔福。  
他们在房间里牵手、拥抱、亲吻、做爱，有无数的青春荷尔蒙亟待挥发，而走出房门以后少年人的面子至上，因为害怕矫情从不将爱诉诸于口。  
爆发点落在他们在一起的第三年，甚至还没来得及体验七年之痒。那时候他们双双进了魔法部，不幸被分到不同的傲罗行动组，幸运的是不同行动组之间经常有合作的机会。  
救世主热爱单枪匹马闯敌营绝非一朝一夕养成的习惯。德拉科跟着其他组员赶到现场时正巧撞上敌人魔杖抵上哈利后心的惊魂一幕，他肝胆俱裂，“波特”两字几乎喊破了音，用N.E.W.Ts实战考试时都没能达到的矫健身手抽出魔杖甩出一发Expelliarmus，谢天谢地，还来得及。清扫行动结束后，德拉科从扫帚上跳下来，双腿软得快要撑不住他自己，三步并作两步冲上前揪住哈利的衣领，灰蓝色的眸子被怒火烧得通红。而哈利显然没意识到自己何错之有，睁着无辜的绿眼睛火上浇油：“嘿马尔福，冷静一点，我不是在破坏计划。我只不过是意识到他们听到了风吹草动，再不提前行动就要被他们跑了。”  
糟糕的是德拉科此时怒火中烧，半句解释也听不进去，停摆多年的马尔福少爷专属毒舌在这一瞬间由恐惧催发，毒液再也无法由他控制。  
“看来我们大难不死的男孩儿真是对他风头无两的救世主事业念念不忘。”他冷笑，“或许比起成为一个傲罗，一尊立在魔法部大厅里的金雕像更能体现你的圣人光辉，在摒弃了所有的那些愚蠢、自私、狂妄自大以后！”  
只要你服软说一句对不起不是故意让你担心的我就不再生气。德拉科无不悲哀地想。  
但哈利的火气也跟着上来了。年轻人的棱角每次相撞都是天崩地裂的震颤。“闭上你的嘴吧马尔福，你有什么资格管我的事？”仅限在这里。他在心里强调。  
两人互相瞪视，互不相让，最后莫名演变成救世主再次与他的死对头众目睽睽之下大打出手，在后者年岁渐长口头禅不再是“我要告诉我爸爸”以后这场斗殴程度激烈到赶超以往每一次。而泼下来的冷水是赫敏·格兰杰女士。她不顾男朋友的担忧毅然冲进战场，先是一拳揍上马尔福的侧脸，又给了波特的脑袋狠狠的一巴掌。  
没人会想要反抗一个盛怒的格兰杰，哈利以多年的经验如此认为，德拉科三年级时险些断掉的鼻梁骨也对此感到赞同。  
“冷静下来了吗？”女巫火冒三丈地拎着魔杖，“你们两个，波特和马尔福，停职报告我会替你们写好交给金斯莱。现在，你们最好回家好好整理一下自己那颗塞满芨芨草的脑子。”  
哈利扶正眼镜，瞪视着德拉科，语气僵硬，一字一顿地说：“好。我这就回到格里莫广场。并且再也、再也不会踏足一些令人讨厌的地方。”  
说完一个幻影移形，身影消失无踪。赫敏张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，可第一个音节还没发出来，德拉科的身影也随着一阵风消失了。  
“呃，赫敏，你还好吗？”罗恩旁观了一切，一头雾水，莫名其妙，只能走上前担忧地扶住女朋友的肩膀，“你好像心情很糟糕。”  
“我没事，我当然没事。”赫敏深吸一口气，盯着一片狼藉的现场喃喃自语，“两个白痴。”

德拉科没有回家——马尔福庄园、或者他的公寓——他随便找了一个巫师酒店，开了间房打算睡下，顺便整理一下自己乱糟糟的思绪。  
一小时后他发现这徒劳无功。无论他站着还是躺着，试图整理工作或者闭目养神，他没法使自己的大脑不去处理这件事情，而分析的结果显而易见。  
他们这是分手了。  
他妈的破特。德拉科在心里破口大骂，那个巨怪脑子显然没法理解一颗马尔福的真心的珍贵，并且现在居然，居然说扔就扔，说不要就不要！  
越想越气，索性骂骂咧咧地爬起来退房回家一气呵成。公寓里没有哈利的身影，也没有人回来过的迹象。德拉科站在月光下看着满屋子乱糟糟的“波特审美”摆设，用一腔怒火做支撑，生生将所有不争气的情绪咽回肚子里。  
是我甩了波特。是我不要他了。  
他高傲得像只振翅欲飞的天鹅，实际只是一只脆弱不堪的纸鹤。  
连夜将公寓里所有哈利购置的家具摆件统一清理一空，情侣物品打包销毁，折腾了整整一夜过后德拉科身心俱疲地倒在只剩了一层床单的床板上，盯着天花板放空自己。一只纸鹤突兀地出现在他视野里，浅蓝色、小小的一只，随着之前的大清扫从角落里被翻了出来，又阴差阳错地被漏了过去。  
德拉科伸出手，那只纸鹤便飞过来停在他的指尖上，他盯着它看了许久，最终只是将它随手扔进了抽屉深处。

*

自那以后，他们的关系一度降至冰点，又随着时间推移缓慢恢复常态。总之要低下那两颗高傲又固执的头是绝不可能发生的事，想要关系缓和只有寄希望于时间的伟大。也许再过一两年他们就可以像普通同事一样在魔法部门口相遇然后互相打个招呼，互道一句祝你拥有一个半点也不愉快的一天，一直到再没人在意这些古老的旧事。  
……直到这个进程被一场该死的醉酒事件猝不及防地打破了。

德拉科·马尔福依然认为这个疯狂的世界是该死的梅林和他开的巨大的玩笑。  
赫敏发来猫头鹰通知傲罗办公室放假三天。哈利站在窗口——当然，是德拉科公寓的窗口——给赫敏回信，他看起来松了口气，为接下来难得的休息。疲倦感在一顿符合喜好的美味早餐过后被抹平了不少，他转过身，无比自然地走向客厅里的沙发，“嘿德拉科，你平时都不在家里准备些零食吗”，并如此抱怨道。  
要么是波特疯了，要么就是我疯了。德拉科头晕目眩地想。也可能是梅林疯了，他回到了三年前，或者来到了三年后。  
事实上如果德拉科肯稍微动用一下他引以为傲的观察力，不难发现救世主坦荡大方的外皮实则只是层一戳就破的纸老虎。他呼吸局促，视线漂移，抓着抱枕的指关节用力到发白。“我庄严宣誓我没打算干好事！”瞧瞧吧，就是那样。  
“也许我们应该享受一下来之不易的假期，而不是继续这样互相对峙不是吗？”哈利努力维持着无辜的假象，末了，补上一句，“我想你总不至于害怕和我坐在同一个沙发上。”  
这的确算得上超常发挥。德拉科气得翻了个白眼，心道你他妈以为我还会中这种低级激将法？幼稚！实际行动里抬起长腿两步跨到沙发边上，一屁股坐下，占了大半空间，“往那边去点，疤头。”  
操，这家伙心理年龄撑死了三岁。两人不约而同地想。  
接下来的时间里谁也没搭理谁，哈利闭目养神，德拉科用飞来咒招来了上个短暂假期里看了一半的书，眼不见心为静地投身学术。  
谁也不记得具体是什么时候睡过去的，再醒来时天光昏沉，救世主的脑袋不知什么时候换了个方位，沉沉地靠在德拉科的肩膀上，两只手在摊开的书本上交叠，一只纸鹤翩然立于其上，有那么一瞬间像是回到了梦里的霍格沃茨。

*

“和他妈一个格兰芬多打这种架真是一个斯莱特林这辈子做过最愚蠢的决定。”  
德拉科说。气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽，眼圈青了半个，仰面倒在黑湖边盯着月光思考人生。哈利也并没比他好到哪里去，且镜片七零八落，看月亮有八个重影。  
想来他们从冷嘲热讽互相捉弄到阵营对立不死不休，互为死对头整整七年，彼此积怨颇深，但还从未这样酣畅淋漓地打过一架。  
“马尔福，你真他妈是个小混球，彻头彻尾的。”  
“彼此彼此，破特，我记得最开始拒绝了一个甜心马尔福伸出的友谊之手的混账是你。”  
哈利手脚并用地从草地上爬起来，神情活像见了个鬼：“该死，你记这种仇记了整整七年！而且，哪来的甜心？大半夜不睡觉跟踪我夜游就为了让麦格教授罚我禁闭的那种吗？”  
“没看到是你眼神不好，不代表他不存在。我记得后来我也一起被关了禁闭，甚至还是我像个下人一样给你提的灯笼！”  
两人你一言我一语地把从一年级开始所有的鸡毛蒜皮翻出来斤斤计较，期间无数次各顶着一只乌黑眼眶毫无形象地哈哈大笑，回忆到六年级时戛然而止，消失柜里的食死徒和盥洗室中的神锋无影像一把分割了少年时光的利刃，鲜活明艳的留在过去，往后只有无边的灰暗。德拉科沉默了一瞬，不自觉地向后缩了缩左手臂——却猝不及防地被哈利握了个正着。  
那绝对是下意识举动，哈利发誓，可他也没打算松手。他见过战后的德拉科，总是一个人，沉默而阴郁，曾经让哈利烦不胜烦的存在感在战后走向另一个极端，仿佛不伸手拉住他，他随时会有一天在某个瞬间与风同去。  
德拉科会消失。  
他曾经以为自己会期待这件事的发生，可事实上是他完全想象不出那样的场景。  
哈利第一次如此清晰地对生命威胁以外的东西感到一种恐惧，那是灵魂的无所适从。

“就算你说和他聊聊，”哈利苦恼地将自己乱糟糟的黑发抓得更加狂野了几分，“可那是德拉科·马尔福。想想我从入学开始就没有主动和他讲过一句嘲讽和挑衅以外的话！”  
“那为什么这一次不试着去改变它？”赫敏头也不抬地写着自己的法律课论文，“比如上周那篇在斯拉格霍恩教授的课上救了你一条命的魔药清单，我猜你还没有对他说过一句谢谢。”  
“什么？！”哈利瞪圆了眼睛，“那不是你给我的吗？”  
而罗恩比他更加惊恐，继哈利想和马尔福交朋友这个惊天打击过后他从回忆里悚然发现，这可能还不止是哈利的一厢情愿。“哦！我那天看到马尔福鬼鬼祟祟地在哈利的课桌附近转来转去，还以为他又要搞什么恶作剧！”  
赫敏终于从大段大段晦涩难懂的专业术语中抬起头，无奈地看了看眼前这两个从一年级开始在情商方面毫无长进的男孩子，摇了摇头，神秘地长叹一声。  
而哈利的视线已经离开走廊，落在中庭那棵树上——一个安安静静的德拉科·马尔福正坐在那上面看书。他曾经得意洋洋地从树上跳下来，只为了讽刺哈利用不光彩的手段参加了火焰杯比赛。哈利发现自己几乎回忆不起那张刺眼的高傲自大的脸，而这个发现让他感到呼吸不再那么顺畅。

“总之，说起来，那张魔药清单……”哈利发现即使他打定主意和德拉科缓和关系，或者拥有些别的什么关系，一句谢谢还是让他口齿难开，“你之前说的代价，具体是指什么？”  
是你。德拉科心想。是我察觉得太晚，以至于无药可救也无路可走的心动。  
嘴上依旧轻描淡写：“代价是你得给我做跟班。唔，听之任之，随叫随到，任劳任怨那种。”  
说出口又后悔，心想，该死的破特既然大半夜不睡觉跑来撩拨别人，活该承受被告白的风险不是吗？你在小心翼翼个什么劲儿！  
“这个我恐怕你真的是在做白日梦了。”哈利脱口而出。下一秒，同样悔得在内心撞墙。哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你他妈就是个胆小鬼。哈利绝望地想，认为自己不日就能因怂得见德拉科和其他纯血女孩携手走入婚姻殿堂的一幕。  
于是双双痛定思痛，痛不欲生地重新组织语言。  
“呃，其实我是说……”/“或者你想换一个报答方式也不是不行。”  
两个声音重叠在一起。  
他们看向彼此的双眼，在同一时间异口同声说道：

“或许你想要一个男朋友吗？”

*

“他是来找我和好的。”  
这个念头骤然闯进德拉科的脑海，然后慢慢放大，生根发芽，将其他所有理智和反对的声音全部排挤一空。  
从八年级的天文塔顶你就知道这家伙根本不像表现出的那样勇敢坦荡了不是吗？他想，我会答应吗？  
这好像是个不用思考的问题。  
“所以我们现在算是复合了吗？”  
哈利靠在他的肩膀上，迷迷糊糊地回复：“什么复合？我可不记得我曾经有向你提过分手，我想我们只是进行了一场漫长的冷战。不是吗？”

*

破冰的条件是什么？  
我想想，一个赫敏·格兰杰女士，一场密谋的酒会，一点点计谋。  
但那都不重要，最重要的是——  
一个哈利·波特和一个德拉科·马尔福。

FIN.


End file.
